


Trash Night

by orphan_account



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac is willing to do whatever it takes to clean up some trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trash Night

Dennis and Mac sat on the couch in the living room of their apartment. An empty pizza box sat on the coffee table in front of them, surrounded by a substantial amount of empty beer bottles. A fly landed on the greasy wax paper inside the open pizza box.

"Somebody should take out the trash," Dennis said.

"Yeah," Mac said, watching the fly crawl closer to a cold greasy scrap of cheese.

Dennis turned his head slightly to look at Mac. "Mac, _you_ should take out the trash."

"Yeah, okay." Mac said. He nodded, then stopped, sitting up a bit and turning toward Dennis. "Or," he continued, "or maybe _you_ could take out the trash."

Dennis momentarily appeared surprised, then laughed. “Pshh, yeah, sure,” he said, rolling his eyes. He shoved Mac playfully on the arm. "Yeah, I'll just go right ahead and do that."

Mac pouted. "No, I'm serious. Why don't you do it?"

Dennis rolled his eyes, still smiling. "Okay, Mac, sure. How about this -- you suck my dick, then I'll take out the trash."

Mac blinked at him. "What?" he asked.

Dennis laughed again. "I said I'll take out the trash if you suck my dick."

“Oh,” Mac said. He waited a full three seconds before he shrugged and got to his feet. "Oh man," he said and sighed noisily. He shook his arms out a few times, waving his hands around like he he was trying to warm up. "Well, if that's the only option, so be it," he said. He sounded not so much resigned as cheerful.

Dennis gave him a look of confusion. "Wait, what?" he asked.

Mac gave his arms a final few shakes, did a couple of karate chops for good measure, then sunk down to his knees on the floor in front of Dennis. He braced his hands against Dennis' upper thighs, rubbing his thumbs back and forth along the inseam of his pants. "I mean, it looks like I have no choice here. This trash has to go out, man."

Dennis frowned. "Well, I mean, I wouldn't say it’s your _only_  choice," he said as Mac undid the fly of his jeans. "You could always just take the trash out yourself."

"Shh shh shh," Mac murmured, shaking his head. "It's too late now. We both know this is how it has to be."  

Dennis opened his mouth to argue that _no, actually, he didn't know that at all_ , but all he managed was "Nnnnuhhh," as Mac pulled Dennis’ dick out through the slit in his briefs and gently slid his mouth over the head.

Dennis hadn't been the least bit aroused beforehand, but as usual it took only mere moments for him to become fully erect. Mac grunted as the head of Dennis' cock nudged the back of his throat. He pulled back some, eyes watering, and let Dennis' cock slide out of his mouth with a wet sound.  

"You know, it's really incredible how you do that. I'm very impressed," Mac said.

Dennis had a pretty good idea of just how impressed Mac was with his penis, but he said a polite, "Thank you,” anyway before canting his hips up slightly, trying to subtly nudge his erection closer to Mac's face.

Mac took the hint, eagerly sliding his mouth back over Dennis' cock. He hummed appreciatively around it, and Dennis gasped. Mac looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, humming inquisitively.

Dennis grunted. "That feels really nice," he said. Mac gave another questioning hum. "Yeah, that," he said. "Keep doing that."

Mac moaned and closed his eyes again. Dennis traced a shaky hand along Mac's face, feeling the slickness of spit that escaped to slide down Mac's chin, pressing his thumbs into the soft skin below Mac's jaw.  

Mac moaned ecstatically around him. Dennis could have warned him of his impending orgasm, but instead he carded his fingers through Mac's hair, holding him gently in place as he emptied himself into Mac's mouth.

Mac moaned softly as Dennis spent himself. Mac held Dennis' cock in his mouth for several moments afterward, breathing shallowly as Dennis slowly softened. Dennis pushed him off not entirely ungently when he began to grow uncomfortable, and tucked himself back inside his underwear before buttoning his fly.

Mac still kneeled on the floor in front of Dennis, head resting on one of Dennis' slender yet muscular thighs. He cleared his throat. "Right, well," he said, cheek pressed against Dennis’ leg, eyes fixed on the small strip of skin visible above the waistband of Dennis’ pants. "I guess that settles it. You can take out the trash now. " Mac however made no move to stand.

Dennis tried to slow his breathing. "I could," he said. "Or, I have another idea."

Mac finally looked up at Dennis, red faced but suspicious. "Yeah?" he asked.

Dennis looked pointedly down at the outline of Mac's obvious erection. " _You_ could take the trash out, and I could give you a handjob when you get back."

Mac let out a tiny involuntary whine. He pushed himself up shakily, leaning heavily on Dennis' thighs in the process.  

"Well, sure, that sounds fair," Mac said, nodding. "I can see the logic in that." He picked up the pizza box and began stacking beer bottles on top of it.

Dennis nodded sagely. "Of course you do," he said. "You've got a very logical mind."

Mac beamed at Dennis, face flushed and arms full. "Be right back," he said as he awkwardly maneuvered his way out the door to their apartment. "Don't go anywhere," Dennis heard him call from the hallway as he walked away.

Dennis closed his eyes and started to doze on the couch. He smiled faintly, amused all over again by Mac’s ridiculous idea that a golden god such as himself might stoop so low as to take out the trash.


End file.
